King Pin and Party Princess
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Two troubled stars get the shock of their life when they're made parents of two kids. Will the party girl and the bad boy deal with their new lives? Keeping up their images and being good parents?
1. Introduction

_"I loathe you," Patricia snarled. She fixed her red lipstick in the golden mirror of the elevator. _

_"Go kill yourself, princess," Eddie countered smoothing down the silk suit._

_"Call me princess again and your balls go so far up your ass you'll be coughing it up later," She said pulling up her breast._

_"Not if I slap the hell out of you," He said. They sneered at eachother. The golden doors glide open and they put on 1000 watt smiles._

_"Hi kids!"_

* * *

Eddie Miller-Sweet sat in the back of a church with his friends. Church was not normally where he was found but this was different. This was one of his men's funerals and he tried to show up for them. They would basically die for him so he thought he should at least show up. He looked around at the windows and crosses and religious things.

"Can we get this over with?" He mumbled to his friend, Fabian.

"No, we need to stay. It was us who got Ben dead," Fabian said. Eddie nodded, not pleased. He was literally sweating like a sinner in church. Well he is a sinner in church.

Eddie was a Mafia Lord, or Don or Boss or whatever you wanted to call him. He isn't a really nice guy but he isn't all hateful. He just really hasn't met anyone to bring out the nice in him.

As he looked around he felt kind of bad. So many people were grieving. He slightly wondered what his funeral would be like. Probably barren. Something caught his eye and he turned to Fabian.

"What's with the slut walking down the aisle?" Eddie snickered. Fabian glanced over and shrugged. "She kind of looks like Piper, if she was brought back from the dead as a prostitute," He joked.

The "hooker" wore a skintight multi-colored dress, skyhigh orange heels, gold clutch and gold earrings. She kind of looked like she just got back from partying. Her name was Patricia.

She's a party girl and a celebrity. Well her celebrity came from a bunch of drug bust so that was obviously grounds for reality show success. It was like that one chick from the bling ring who had a reality TV show. On her show she parties, smokes, shoplifts, get's arrested, has sex. The norm.

She slid into the second row of people next to a woman with Auburn hair and green eyes who was crying. The older woman glanced at the young party girl and gave her a bit of a look as she dabbed her eyes with tissues.

"You're late," The woman sniffled.

"Sorry Mum," Patricia apologized. "I had a meeting,"

"This is your brother in-law!" Mrs. Williamson screeched.

"I showed up didn't I?" Patricia sneered. She huffed and crossed her legs. She looked behind her and saw several camera guys.

"You brought your camera guys here?" Mrs. Williamson asked.

"I can't help that people love me," Patricia said smugly.

The funeral was quiet, sober. Not much happened except a lot of crying. Patricia shed a few fake tears for her dead brother in-law. She really hadn't seen him since her sister's funeral. She died because some idiot nurse screwed up her medication. As people filed out to go see the body put into the ground someone called Patricia's name. She turned and saw some man grabbing her hand and pulling her the opposite way of the crowd. The same was also happening to Eddie. The two were pulled into an office with the doors shut behind them.

"What the hell?" Eddie exclaimed fixing his wrinkled suit. Patricia tugged on the top half of her dress. A man wearing a metallic like suit smiled at the two and opened a briefcase. He pulled out two big envelopes and slid them across the table to the two adults. Patricia's eyes went from the envelope to the man.

"Is there a bomb in that?" She questioned.

"Just open it," The man insisted. Eddie cautiously looked at the envelope. He has had a few bombs and poisonous things given to him. He sized it up and decided it was okay. He thumbed his finger over the flap and opened it up. He reached inside and pulled out a stack of papers, a watch and some seemingly random items. Patricia opened hers and it was similar mixed with a few rings and necklaces and bracelets.

"Uh," Patricia said.

"Read the papers on top," The man said. Patricia sighed and looked at the paper.

_Patricia,_

_Piper here. So it looks like I'm dead and so is Ben. I'm assuming we died young. This letter is weird to write so I'll try and be quick and blunt. Please think about what I have to say before you totally decide you don't want to do this. Think of it as a dying wish._

A small tear crept out of Patricia's eye but she quickly wiped it away.

_I want you to be the new mother of my children. I know you like to do your party thing but I can't give them to anyone but you. If I gave them to Mom then they would probably never get to do anything fun or cool. And I know you'll be a good Mom. There are more instructions if you accept this but please don't send my babies to foster care._

Patricia put her face in her hands. She didn't even know she had any nieces or nephews. It's not like Piper was hiding it, she probably met them but she was disoriented most likely. She started looking through more papers which had instructions.

Eddie was reading a letter much like Patricia's but from Ben. He started sweating. Kids? Living things that he was supposed to take care of. His instinct was no but the knew Ben was dead because of him. All because of him. He wiped his forehead with the back of his palm.

"I have kids now?" Patricia asked.

"I thought I got the kids," Eddie said. The two caught a glance.

"You're godparents!" The lawyer exclaimed.

"I don't know him, he could be a criminal," Patricia said.

"Says the Queen of drug bust," Eddie snarled at her. Patricia crossed her arms. The lawyer cleared his throat.

"Piper and Ben appointed you both as the godparents of Nicholas Alexander Reed and Annika Paris Reed," The lawyer said. He handed the two of them pictures. A little boy and a little girl. The boy was 5 and the girl was 1. Eddie's heart ached slightly. This little girl had no time with her parents.

"Can't I just get them both since I'm their aunt," Patricia said.

"Well Ms. Williamson you have a bit of a dangerous record and that wouldn't be a smart idea," The lawyer said. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Well can I just take them from Ms. Crack head over here?" Eddie asked.

"Not so fast Mr. Miller-Sweet you have a few charges of your own," The lawyer said. Eddie rubbed the back of his neck and Patricia smirked. "The two of you shall work together to be parents, I'm not saying you have to be couples but you shall make a safe environment for these children," The lawyer slid over two sets of papers. Eddie and Patricia signed their names. Even if they didn't like kids or each other they owed this to the kids parents. The lawyer smiled and placed the contracts away.

"So can I leave now? I have a meeting," Patricia said.

"I've got business to take care of," Eddie said adjusting his cufflinks.

"No, you have kids to take care of. They are your first responsibility. You have to go get them and adjust them into their new lives," The lawyer said packing up. The doors opened and a little boy and little girl were brought in. The little boy had dark brown hair, brown eyes, wore a POLO shirt and was hugging a jacket. The little girl was asleep in a woman's arms.

Eddie was handed the little girl along with a diaper bag and Patricia was given the little boy's hand. He looked up at Patricia and burst into tears before toddling away to the corner.

"Come here, kid," Patricia cooed to the little boy.

"I want my Daddy," Nicholas cried. Patricia bit her lip.

"He's sleeping right now, but I'm your cool Auntie Patricia and you're going to live with me," She said.

"You look like my mommy," He mumbled as Patricia took his hand.

"I get that," Patricia said dragging him out of the room. Eddie followed while trying to juggle the little girl in his arms. As they got into the hallway Eddie's group of people walked over as did Patricia's.

"Who's this kid?" Joy Mercer asked. Joy is basically Patricia's manager and best friend. Amber Millington stood on the side completely confused. Amber is Patricia's party friend. She's like Paris Hilton while Patricia is like Nicole Richie. Well actually Patricia is more like Paris.

"I'm a godparent now," Patricia said. "With this guy," She gestured over to Eddie.

"Him?" Amber said.

"Why?" Patricia asked.

"He's a big time King Pin," Amber said.

"A what?" Patricia asked. Nicholas looked up at the women surrounding him and buried his head into Patricia's leg making her slightly stumble. She resisted the urge to kick at him.

"A Don," Joy said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Patricia said.

"He's like the real life godfather," Joy answered. Patricia looked over at the man who had some lady hold their new godchild. Annika rested in one of Eddie's assistants arms as he talked to his men.

"So what they're like family now?" Fabian asked. Eddie nodded as he shifted the cuffs on his suit.

"Think of them as my own blood," Eddie said. "If I see any blood coming out of them then it's on your heads," Eddie said to the guards.

"What about miss bad girl over there?" Fabian asked.

"She can fight for herself, if all goes well I'll have the kids myself and won't have to deal with her paparazzi bullshit," Eddie said. "I can't deal with her camera's in my business," He said. He glanced over at Patricia who was smiling and talking to her camera crew. No way was her fame about to ruin his empire.

* * *

**_I am back from the Florida's! And I finally wrote this because I got a good reaction on the idea. It shall get better I promise. Tell me if you want kiddiness or romance (I'm guessing you do) or like mafianess or Patricia's fameness. Ugh I go back to school soon :( hopefully I can still stay on track with writing which I probably can. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Read, review, favorite, alert whatever you do._**


	2. Patricia buisness

Eddie stood annoyed on the side with his assistants and kids as they watched Patricia talk dramatically to the cameras. _She's so fucking fake_ He thought. Patricia walked over still fake sniffling. She smiled when she got over and wiped the tears away.

"And they say I'm a bad actress," Patricia smirked to her. "Alright, let's get to my house,"

"Why not my house?" Eddie asked.

"Because I live not far from her in a perfect mansion in the desert," Patricia said. She lives in Nevada, a few minutes from Vegas. She always takes her private jet or helicopter to L.A for her "work" then comes back at night to party and gamble and other things.

"I live in the desert too," Eddie said.

"Well I don't want to move from my house, in yours," She said.

"Believe me neither do I," He said.

"Why don't you two just switch houses everyday?" Eddie's assistant, KT suggested. The two godparents looked at each other letting out loud breaths.

"I guess," Eddie mumbled.

"Sure," Patricia agreed. The bouncy hair assistant smiled and ushered them to Eddie's car. "Why can't we take my car?"

"Because mine is bulletproof," Eddie said getting inside.

"Why do you need a bulletproof car?" Patricia asked.

"You keep to you and I keep to me princess," He said.

"Don't call me a princess, you jerk," Patricia said. KT shook her head as she buckled the kids into their car seats. She had a feeling she would have to be the actual parent in this relationship. Knowing her boss and what this lady is they would probably let the kids do anything they wanted.

"Who's house are we going to first?" KT asked cutting off the conversation.

"Mine," Patricia said.

"Fine," Eddie said. The car ride was quiet other then baby Annika chewing on some toy. Nicholas was asleep, KT was managing Eddie, Patricia was doing business on her phone and Eddie was resting his eyes. When they got to the house the driver opened the door.

It was defiantly a mansion. It basically had something like a waterpark on the front complete with waterfalls, and conjoining pools. A moat went around the house to keep out nosy paparazzi. The whole property was on levels. It was basically four houses. A huge main house, with three other houses that were connected underground. That didn't include the guest houses and other things. There was also a tennis and basketball court with soccer field.

Eddie was slightly shocked. He was pretty positive being a reality star didn't get you paid this much and each time she was in and out of jail. How many bail and lawyer fees she paid? Well he had heard she had robbed a few banks and jewelry stores but assumed the money was taken back. Guess not.

As everyone walked inside the kids looked around, mostly Nicholas in awe. The foyer was basically gold everywhere. Butlers, maids and other workers ran around. Patricia smiled at her perfect home.

"Let's take a tour," Patricia declared raising her hand like one of those tour guides.

"I didn't know they made houses like these in the desert," KT mumbled to her boss and best friend.

"Neither did I," Eddie replied. He stared at Patricia's form as her body swung back and forth sexily in the slinky dress.

"Okay is the main living room, it's three floors," Patricia announced as they passed by a huge open doorway. "Indoor pool this way," She pointed.

"Why do you need an indoor pool?" Eddie asked.

"Because I don't want to swim outside at night, snakes and shit come out," Patricia said. "Oh yeah, be careful of snakes and shit,"

"Don't say shit, I don't think that would be good for the children," KT said. Patricia ignored her and continued showing her lavish house. The 5 kitchen, 4 living room, 40 bathroom, 30 bedroom, bowling alley, 2 fitness center, 20 car garage, movie theater, stage theater and much more house was very tiring to walk through.

A grand doorbell rang through the house and Patricia pulled out her phone looking at security cameras. She crinkled her forehead as she said about 10 men all buff, in all black stood outside her home.

"Can we let them in?" The man who ran the gate asked. Eddie heard and looked over her shouldering realizing it was his security guys.

"Yes," He answered.

"This is _my_ house not yours and it's _my_ security," Patricia scolded him.

"Just let them in," Eddie said. Patricia shot him a dirty look as the security was let in. The whole 'family' settled into the main living room where some of Patricia's workers had brought toys for the kids. Annika smiled as she played with the Barbie dolls making them speak gibberish to each other and Nicholas was mesmerized by the large TV that showed SpongeBob. Patricia sat next to Eddie.

"Let's establish some ground rules," Patricia said. Eddie glanced over at her. "Stay out of my business and my work," She said. Eddie scoffed and looked down at his glass of Brandy.

"You mean parading around as a slut and stealing," Eddie said.

"It's my business not yours what I do. So leave me alone. The only time I need you is when I want to look good for the cameras. Don't expect me to be nice unless it's infront of the kids. Understand?" Patricia said. Eddie sat up straight now towering over the badgirl.

"No _you_ listen, _you_ keep your paparazzi shit out of my life and _you_ play by _my_ rules," Eddie said. Patricia gave him a look. "Don't expect shit from me," He hissed. Patricia stood up.

"Fine, mr knowitall," Patricia said. "Now if you excuse me I have business to take care of," She said. She walked out ass swinging as normal. Eddie leaned back on the leather couch and kicked his feet up. KT walked over.

"Let's step outside," He said. KT nodded then the two went out onto the terrace that connected to the living room.

"You want a cigarette?" She offered. He nodded and she handed him one over.

"Today has been too long," He said breathing out smoke. KT nodded.

"I mean now you have kids," She said.

"And a some bitch to deal with," He said. KT gave a sad smile.

"Well it could be worse. She seems to not really care about your personal life," She said.

"I'm not going to deal with her in and out of jail stunts, and her shit," He said. "Is there anyway I can get full custody?"

"Not that I can see," She said. Eddie groaned and put the cigarette in his mouth. Just great.

Meanwhile Patricia was handling her own "business". She isn't just some reality Queen. Please not even Kim Kardashian can afford her life. Sometimes you do what you have to do and part of that might just be being a drug dealer. Drugs and reality shows and stealing is the best way to get money for not really doing anything. She was underground in a room where drugs were being grown, stacks of the drugs packed up and stacks of another type of green. A guy was standing there, named Jerome. Jerome always sent out the drugs and brought her back the money.

"It looks good," She commented.

"And that looks even better," Jerome smirked as large garbage bags were released revealing cash. The duo smirked. They weren't a couple, oh no he was dating her manager. They were just partners in crime. Other men were busy packaging drugs in an unsuspicious manner. If you plan to smuggle drugs you better be good at it. This was her main thing of business. Cops never realized she was selling any type of drugs they just saw her with small bags of it and that was kind of the idea. Her small drug bust and stealing is all a big publicity stunt but it's fun. She doesn't mind spending time in jail. She's never been in a women's prison, just in random jail cells which are co-ed. She seduces some guys into sending drugs all across the country, plans to set up robberies, just random things. And her fame has never been higher. It's like a big game. Imagine everyone as the puppet and Patricia's pulling the stings. The police, the legal system, the paparazzi, tabloids, everyone is just a part of her little game. One day she'll just rule the world. Everyone's wrapped around her manicured little finger.

* * *

**_This chapter was longer because I am now feeling it! Just because there are kids doesn't mean that shit won't go down. Patricia is just one bad bitch. I love bad bitches. Soon I'll try and introduce you to Eddie's own crime. This story will be more graphic that the others, just a heads up now but there with be family time and such and kids and paparazzi and crime and drama. Thanks for the 15 reviews in only the first chapter, that doesn't happen much so it was really nice :D. So yeah I hope you enjoyed! Love you guys!_**

**_Houseofanubislover89: Yes it can :D And thank you I will continue_**

**_HouseofCarlee: Thank you and don't worry I'll have some romance or sexual tension or both. You never know what Patricia will do. _**

**_SugarCubes101: Thank you and haha or maybe their lives clash together. Yes Patricia is the Queen of fame. _**

**_OnlyPearl: Thank you girly :D Haha yay better than expected that's always good. Yaya I'm amazing! Thank you _**

**_Definition's Fan omg: Thank you and oh trust me I'll make it work, trust me. Thank you I like the kids names as well :D They sounded fancy._**

**_Guest: I will and thank you._**

**_Guest: Yay enjoy!_**

**_Owlcityswiftie19: Thank you and ugh it sucks._**

**_DesiredHOA01: What do you mean and next Monday._**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you and yes it'll work :). Haha I know you guys adore the romanticals._**

**_YackAttack: Thank you and yay I did better than expected :)._**

**_LoveWillRemember: I will continue :)_**

**_creativemind614: Thank you so much and I will try and update a lot!_**

**_xxnakiyahloveablexx: Thank you that's good. _**

**_Peddie213: Hopefully it does end up great and yes I am continuing. Thank you and I'll try and update a lot._**

**_Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and oh it'll be interesting as it's also mixed with "business". _**


	3. Eddie's nightlife

Eddie and Patricia decided to take the kids out for dinner to sort of explain their new lives I guess. KT, and Joy came with them. The restaurant was French themed and they sat in a private dining room. Eddie sat on one side with KT next to him and Patricia on the other side with Joy next to her. The kids were in the middle. They were currently in Los Angeles. They took Eddie's private jet over.

"I hungry," Alivia said. Her sandy brown hair was pulled into a stubby ponytail and she wore a fluffy black tutu dress. She also wore sparkly flats.

"We'll get some food," Eddie promised. Patricia nodded as she sat in her seat. She placed her clutch down and Joy slid in the chair next to her.

"We need to have a talk," Patricia said looked seriously at the kids. Alivia looked up with her green eyes that matched her godmother's. Nicholas looked over at his new mother as well.

"Are we in trouble?" Nicholas asked.

"No, you aren't," Eddie said. "I don't know how to explain this but we're your new parents,"

"All four of you?" Nicholas asked. Alivia just looked around.

"Just me and that thing," Patricia said waving her hand to Eddie. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Yes, so you have to listen to us because we're going to try and be good parents," Eddie said.

"Yeah," Patricia agreed.

"Oh okay," Nicholas said.

"It'll be fun living with them, you'll be spoiled," Joy promised. Very true. Both had more money than they knew what to do with other than using it to make more.

"I want chicken tenders," Alvia announced.

"You could have anything and you want chicken tenders?" Eddie asked.

"I'm hungry daddy," Alvia said pouting her lip out. Eddie was a bit taken a back she called him Daddy already. Well he didn't look too different from Ben. Well actually they looked nothing alike except hair color.

"Oh okay," Eddie said. "I don't think they have chicken tenders though, babygirl,"

"I'm still hungry," She said. So the "family" had a dinner which involved KT coaxing Nicholas into eating the fancy French food and then Patricia and Joy decided to go home.

Eddie however had somewhere else to be. He drove to his house in Los Angeles and smiled. KT followed behind him as usual. KT really doesn't do much except follow him around all the time, but it's more like keeping him company. They were best friends in High School so it just felt right to stay friends later on. Admittedly they had sex a few times together and a few make outs but it was just out of boredom or loneliness.

Eddie's house, aka mansion was very him and very manish. Unlike Patricia's who was very glamorous and big and dramatic his was a bit sleeker. The house was made of bulletproof glass enforced with titanium beams. The living room has a mega screen on the wall, silvery couches, glass tables. The house is really electronic. He can control everything from his phone. All of the ceilings are high on the 4 story house.

Two infinity pools located on the bottom floor, a normal pool, hot tub, lazy river that led outside and all around the back yard. Basketball court, movie theater, bar, personal gym, a room that may or may not be used for strippers. Okay it is and it has a solid gold stripper pole and a very sexy couch.

Eddie went into his elevator with KT straight into his bedroom. He lit up his closet and went inside. KT plopped onto of his King sized bed and turned on the TV. She grabbed a beer from his cooler and laid back on the pillows.

"What should I wear?" Eddie asked.

"We're going to the club?" KT asked bringing the bottle to her lips.

"Of course," Eddie said.

"Ugh do I need to go get the money you insist on throwing at strippers?" She asked picking at the dirt under her nails.

"Yes," Eddie answered. KT sighed. Eddie stood in the closet looking at himself in 6 mirrors. He only wore boxers. He's a bit egotistical. He just loves himself. He stared at his toned body before putting on a gray v-neck, leather jacket, slightly baggy gray jeans, black Jordans. He smirked and finished his outfit with a snapback, Ray-bans, a diamond and platinum Rolex with his name incrusted in the bed of the watch and a huge pair of diamonds in his ears. He walked out of the closet to find his assistant drinking.

"Kara," He said.

"Not my name," KT said sipping her drink. Eddie turned off the TV. "Sometimes I want to kill you," She said.

"Get up, we're getting you a boyfriend," He said. KT groaned and got up. They went to her bedroom and into her closet. Yeah she lived her but it really was Eddie's house. She has more than enough money to move in alone she just kind of likes going everywhere with him, not having to do much.

Eddie considers himself to have to do nice things for her. I mean she deals with his crazy ass 24/7. He tossed her a black dress with purple tribal designs with a pair of black heels.

"Change," He commanded. KT groaned and went to her bathroom. Eddie started to spray him self with cologne and fix his hair while looking in KT's mirror. When KT got out the two got into his Rolls Royce and he started to drive. KT scrolled through her phone.

"Hold up," She said. Eddie glanced over at her. "I think I just found your stripper money," She said.

"Someone paid their debt to me?" He asked.

"Something like that go to the warehouse," She said. Eddie turned the wheel lurching the car. "You can't make a u-turn here!"

"Don't worry about it KT," Eddie said as he drove over onto the other side of the road. KT rolled her eyes at her bosses reckless driving. Eddie drove to his warehouse and barely parked the car before he jumped put. KT rolled her eyes and followed slower behind him. They entered where Eddie looked like he was going to explode. Cash was stacked everywhere and more and more was being brought in.

"Pleased?" KT asked.

"I might have to let you make business decisions more often," Eddie said rubbing his hands together.

"You should," KT said. "Get whatever we're taking to the club and lets get going. I know how you like to be specific on who you let in the VIP longue," She said.

"You know me so well," Eddie called after her as she went back to the car. Eddie stuffed his pockets with cash and a little bit of kush. It was time to get high.

* * *

The club was packed. Eddie of course skipped the line. Him and KT walked through the fancy club. You need to be powerful or have some damn good connections to get in. The waitresses all walked around in very Marilyn Monroeish outfits or some from that time period. Like the outfits were tight. The bartender girls wore skin tight bodysuits. The really pretty and sexy girls who were obviously there for the men wore strapless black dresses that cut at the waist and very see through fabric went around the ass. All wore dramatic red lipstick, high pumps, and little "birdcages" in their hair. The club was like an old Hollywood theme. The colors were red and gold and everything was dramatic. Eddie and KT sat in the VIP section in the table in the center of the club. A sluttier dressed waitress walked over. She had dark brown hair with chocolaty brown eyes.

"What can I get for you?" She asked.

"5 champagne bottles and your phone number," Eddie said sexily. He grabbed her hand and kissed it making her smirk. "What's your name?"

"Anistasia, and I'm taken sweetie," Anistasia said.

"But I bet I'm better," Eddie said. Anistasia chuckled.

"I'll be right back with your champagne," She said walking away. Another waitress came over with a tray of shots. KT and Eddie took two, clicked glasses then took the shots. It was about to be a good night.

* * *

_**They in the club. It'll be a fun night. Oh and don't kill me about the keddie friendship. I need more waitress and bartenders. Any names? Oh and mafia members. I meed badass names. Any idea for badass names? Or maybe I'll add some OC's. I haven't done OC's by you guys in a while. I'd be willing to do some. Just give me like a name and apperance and personality. I'll probably update later! If this spelling and grammer is bad then sorry but I'm on my phone because I'm getting my hair done and it looks cute and straight and I swear my hair is pulling some shit because its a different color naturally its like chesnut brown. And I got burned a little by the gel on my hair and the flat iron, it hurt like hell but it didn't leave a mark and my hair is still intact. Okay enough babbling. Tell me what you would like to see and some names or whatever. Love you guys! Muah!**_

_**Peddieloverithinkso: Hi alfie lol hey gurl**_

_**winxgirl1997: Wish granted**_

_**DumDum40: Thank you so much :)**_

_**kamster4000: You're here now! yay! Thank you soo much and you'll have to see what happens**_

_**Sugarcubes101: Haha I shocked you. Yes patrome friendship is good, they are friends. Custody would and thank you lovey!**_

_**Definition's Fan omg: Lol yes it is a possibility **_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you times two!**_

_**gabigirl626: Maybeeee. You'll see**_

_**xxnakiyahloveablexx: Hell yeah she's a rich bitch**_

_**Houseofanubislover89: Yep and you'll see**_

_**OnlyPearl: Yes she's baddddd. Unexpected friendships and partners in crime. Thank you and Eddie has an interesting part.**_

_**Peddie213: Yep secretly the perfect match. Yes they will be having sexy time thank you :)**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Patricia had a big house and so does Eddie. And thank you again. **_


	4. Dirty work

Patricia sat in the back of a limo wearing a black dress, ruby red heels, bright red lipstick and her hair up in curls that were pinned down, a little "birdcage" on top. She was typing on her phone when Joy snatched it out of her hands.

"What?" Patricia exclaimed.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let Alfie and Jerome stay with the kids for the night?" Joy asked. Patricia waved her hand dismissively. She had a job to do. A club was paying her to do an appearance.

"Your boyfriends are probably capable," Patricia said. "I mean Jerome's capable of dealing,"

"True, but Alfie's tired he just got back from filming," Amber said. Her boyfriend Alfie, was an actor, more like a comedian. He was on a show called Wild N Out (AN: LOVE THAT SHOW) and it was basically a freestyle comedy rap battle hosted by Nick Cannon. It shot in New York so he flew back and forth to be with his girlfriend.

"It's only until like 3 and they're asleep," Patricia said snatching her iced out phone from Joy. Joy rolled her eyes and the car stopped. The driver opened the door and the three girls stepped out before walking inside the club. Patricia's dress matched those of the skimpy waitresses. The girls went to one of the VIP sections. This was the one on the second floor.

Patricia kept her eye on the clock. She was being paid to do something at the top of every hour and 12 would come anytime soon. Midnight was the really important time to be there. A few waitresses came over with different types of drinks. Joy picked up a pink one with raspberries on a stick sat ontop. There was an alarm and Patricia stood up on the table. It was 12 o clock. Spotlights shown on all of the tables in the club which all had waitresses standing on them.

"Snapbacks and tattoos," started to play and Patricia started to sexily swing around the pole and doing tricks. People all looked up at her. She came up on a huge screen that was in the club.

"On the stripper pole," It exclaimed. She kicked her leg up into a needle.

"Snapbacks and tattoos," Patricia tapped her wrist against her ass which was basically exposed. "Snapbacks and tattoos," She bent down and grabbed a guys hat placing it on her head. She put her hands on her hips. "Nice whips, fly chicks, all that and cash rules," She lifted her arms up, resting them on top of her head. She did a few ass shakes and then finished in a split. When she was done everyone clapped and cheered. She smiled and sat back down. She took the stick of spiked raspberries on her drink and plopped them into her mouth. There was a tap on the shoulder and she didn't turn around. Then the tap turned into a shove.

"What the hell!?" Patricia yelled as she slightly spilled a martini on herself. She turned around and saw Eddie with KT behind him as usual.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Eddie growled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Patricia asked. She was told he was on business. Because strip clubs are such great business.

"Where are the kids?" Eddie asked.

"I have great babysitters," Patricia said. "Best money can buy," She lied. Okay so she forced them and their girlfriends sexed them into agreeing. Knowing them they were probably in the bowling alley or the theater.

"But _you_ said _you_ would watch them," Eddie said.

"And _you_ said _you_ were at business," Patricia countered. Eddie groaned and ran a hand over his face. "Since when do you have tattoos on your hand?" Patricia asked. Eddie looked at his tattoed hands.

"I've always had them I just hide them during the day," Eddie said. "But that isn't the point!"

"I've got a real job to do unlike you," Patricia said. "I'm get paid 5,000 every thirty minutes and I'm staying until 4 am," She said. She popped another stick of spiked raspberries into her mouth.

"I have a job I just need to relax," Eddie said.

"Oh yeah take me on this job," Patricia said. Eddie closed his lips. It was true he had a job but not the type of job he was about to show to her. "That's right," She said.

"Come on KT," Eddie said grabbing his friends hand and dragging her away. Patricia slightly chuckled and went back to her drinks. He was probably just going to get a lapdance. Well there were more reasons than her coming here than getting paid 5,000 every thirty minutes. The strippers were some of her dealers so she needed to collect her money, give them their cut then give them more supplies. The system worked pretty well. Think of it as helping the girls not be prostitutes she was saving them. Also some people had scheduled to buy from her that night. A waitress came over and bent down to Patricia's ear.

"Clients out back waiting for you," Anistasia said. Patricia smirked at the leader of the strippers basically.

"Thanks Ani," Patricia said. Patricia got up and walked down the stairs of the longue and back to where the bathrooms were. She slid out of the backdoor and found a few guys there. "What do you want?"

"What do you have?" A man with large tattoos.

"What do you have the money for?" Patricia asked. A man tossed her a fat envelope and she caught it. She steadily counted until she got to 5,000. She walked over to a crate and looked inside it. "If this is counterfeited money I will rip off your balls and feed them to the lions. You want Kush?" She asked looking up from the crate.

"Molly," The guy said. Patricia gagged. She could never understand why popping pills would be attractive or fun. Hell people looked crazy after they popped pills especially this one. Sweating everywhere and shit acting like the damn bird from Cocoa puffs like get your shit together. Drinking a bunch of water like their camels, like they're about to walk over the Sahara. But if they were buying then she was selling. She handed package of the drug and handed it over to the men. They left and she walked inside putting the money she got into her clutch and smiled. This was going to be a good night.

Eddie and KT sat in his car as she drove him to where he needed to be. He was bitching about Patricia and how much she annoyed him and blah blah blah blah blah. KT was just nodding.

"She just thinks she can let them stay at night without her and she knows I'm not there," Eddie said.

"Mmmhm," KT agreed.

"She's just irresponsible," He said. She nodded and parked the car in front of a large building. Miller-Sweet industries. Yes Eddie did have real businesses, but they're covers for his dirty work. They went in, into the elevator and straight to his office. He sat down at his desk and kicked his feet up. The office was much like his home. Lots of glass. KT sat at her small desk. Meanwhile two huge muscular guys stood at the door. He pulled out a pistol from his desk drawer then hit a button on his desk. A man was brought in. He had blonde hair and was named Mick.

"Eddie," Mick said.

"Cut the crap you know why you're here," Eddie said.

"How about you cut the crap and let me explain before you try and kill me," Mick said.

"What would make you think that?" Eddie asked. Mick rolled his eyes.

"There's plastic on the floor and you wouldn't put plastic on the floor if you didn't know there would be a mess now would you like me to explain or would you like me to die and leave my wife?" Mick asked. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Explain, and it better be good," Eddie said.

"Okay so I killed Ben but for a good reason..."

* * *

**_Felt like that was a good ending don't you? Heheh I'm evillllllll! Evillllllllllllllll. :D. So if you haven't realized this is a very big dramatic story and there will be romance maybe in the next chapter possibly. I think I'm going to do some of my mafia series and maybe another story. Lol I'm watching America's got talent and pewdiepie! I love his girlfriend Marzia, she's cute and Italian and has a cute voice. Love you guys. _**

**_OnlyPearl: Yes lmaoo strippers. Yes it does sound bad and be patient but as you said you don't have a choice. :) _**

**_kamster4000: I will and thank you :) _**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you :D_**

**_winxgirl1997: I have updated._**

**_R: Thank you and they shall visit the strip club more so maybe they'll be used._**

**_YackAttack: Yes they are coming soon. Yeah yeah he is._**

**_SugarCubes101: I didn't specifically say it was a strip club lol they're just slutty ya know. Yeah true but updated._**

**_Peddie213: Yeah but thank you _**

**_Peddie213 twin 2: Thanks and I know just be patient. _**


	5. Slightly functional family

"Mom," A small voice said. Patricia moaned and rolled over in her bed. "Mommy," The voice tried. Patricia opened her left eye half way and saw Alvia standing on the stairs made for Patricia's dog.

"Yes, Alvia," Patricia said placing her head her soft pillow. Last night was a mess. It was fun and she got paid but she also got high as hell.

"Um c-can I have breakfast?" Alvia asked. Patricia sighed and got out of bed wrapping a black silky robe around herself. She grabbed Alvia's hand and took her into the elevator.

"You sleep okay?" Patricia asked drowsily. Alvia nodded. The elevator doors opened and Alvia gasped. They were in one of her underground tunnels that connects the houses. Patricia sighed and picked her up carrying her through the corridor. She got to the elevator at the end and swiped her key card. The elevators opened and they stepped inside. It took them up and straight into the main living room. She carried Alvia to the kitchen to find Eddie and Nicholas there already.

"Didn't bother to get dressed?" Eddie asked as he stuffed his mouth with French toast. Patricia mumbled profanities under her breath. She placed Alvia in a high chair and took her own seat. "Rough night?" Eddie asked innocently.

"Slept like a baby," Patricia said smiling. Eddie snorted. Patricia gave him a glare and took a sip of her orange juice.

"I wanna go to the park," Nicholas said playing with his French toast.

"The park? Like outside?" Patricia asked.

"Yes," Nicholas chirped.

"Of course buddy," Eddie said. Nicholas smiled and Patricia made a fake one before taking a sip of her orange juice. "As soon as Patricia here gets ready we can all go, she's a bit lazy," He said. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"I'll go dress now," Patricia said getting up and walking to her closet. He was trying to make her look like a bad mom, well she would just see about that.

* * *

At the park Nicholas was running around while Eddie and Patricia were watching. Patricia had dressed in work out clothes and some sunglasses. Eddie snorted at the bad girl.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"Is that what equals outdoorsy to you?" Eddie asked.

"Shut up," Patricia said shoving him slightly. Eddie chuckled at the small push. "Ugh paparazzi," She said as she saw flashes snap.

"Get them away from the kids," Eddie said.

"I can't help it," Patricia said.

"Let's just go to lunch," Eddie said. "We can come back later besides they aren't aloud to just take pictures in restaurants," Eddie said. Patricia nodded and went over to the small boy.

"Come on Nicholas," Patricia said.

"Who are those people?" Nicholas asked as he wrapped his arms around her neck. Patricia shifted him on her hip.

"They are camera men and you have to smile big for them or ignore them. Which is it gonna be buddy?" Patricia asked as she carried him down the street where the restaurant was. Eddie was obviously agitated as they were followed. He had covered up Alvia completely in the stroller.

"I wanna hide," Nicholas said resting his head on his godmother's shoulder. Patricia nodded and rubbed his back. She didn't know where this whole thing came from. The whole motherly instinct. But she was technically a Mom and for once she really didn't like all eyes on her. She held his head close to her.

"Could you back away a little?" Patricia asked the paparazzi. They were shocked. Normally she posed and smiled but she wasn't feeling it today.

"Mama," Nicholas mumbled against Patricia.

"He's not okay with it really," Patricia said. Eddie slightly smiled at his co parent. So maybe she wasn't all that bad. Maybe the badgirl thing was a cover and she did actually care about the kids. He did get annoyed when the paparazzi didn't do her request.

"She always takes pictures, could you give a little space today?" Eddie asked them. Alvia was still asleep in the stroller but with all the yelling she might wake up.

"Are you two dating?" A camera man asked. Patricia just held her hand up over her face to slightly block them away. She sped up her pace and got into the restaurant. When Eddie got it the security guard had to block the door to keep them from getting in. People looked shocked when they saw Patricia so the family was sat in a back section of the restaurant.

"They were extra aggressive today," Patricia said as she sat Nicholas in her lap.

"No kidding," Eddie said. He pulled some of the blankets off Alvia to see her soundly sleeping.

"I guess I need to tell them to stay away from the kids," Patricia said.

"But they won't do it," Eddie said.

"Well then we'll sue them," Patricia said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they'll stay off the magazines," Eddie said. Anyone dare to publish anything about his godchildren then they'd be hearing from him. Hell do anything to his family they'd be hearing from him. He thought about his talk with Mick last night. Mick isn't dead but he isn't in a good place with Eddie either. Mick killed Ben, took these kids away from its only parent.

"Hopefully they don't go crazy and try to break into the schools," Patricia said.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"Some paparazzi have gone crazy and will like break into schools to take pictures," Patricia said.

"That's creepy," Eddie said. Patricia shrugged. She knew people were crazy and would do anything to sell pictures.

"What do you want to eat Nick?" Patricia asked.

"What can I have?" Nick asked.

"A pizza, macaroni, a hot dog, hamburger, chicken nuggets," Patricia listed.

"Chicken nuggets and macaroni, and juice," Nick said.

"That's a lot, do you want vegetables?" Patricia tried.

"No," Nick said.

"Alright then," Patricia said then looked over the menu for herself. There was a little cry and Eddie picked up Alvia. She buried her head in his chest.

"Eat eat," Alvia said.

"Eat what?" Eddie asked. Alvia didn't answer and just buried herself further into his chest. "Macaroni it is," He said. The waitress came over and they all placed orders Eddie getting a sandwich and Patricia getting a salad. Nick was sprawled out over Patricia and on the seat.

"I didn't know you were this soft," Patricia said to Eddie.

"I'm not soft, I'm being a good parent," Eddie said as he gave Alvia a sippy cup full of fruit punch. Patricia smiled.

"Well it's cute," Patricia said.

"Same to you," Eddie said nodding his head to Patricia who was stroking Nick's tummy as he yawned. She smiled down at her new son and kissed his head. This was her responsibility and she was going to provide for them making sure they had the best life. No matter what it took.

* * *

_**A bit softer ya know? A little cuteish. Family time sorta. I know you wanted some peddie but legit they just met okay so yeah they need to grow closer a little bit more. So I hope this family fluff sufficed. Oh yeah and you're still left in suspence about the Mick thing mwahahahahahaaaaaaa. **_

_**ruthdancegirl: Thank you so much:D **_

_**TysonRoarPeddieRocks13: I hope this was soon, thank you I will do more.**_

_**lifehowtodealwithit (X2): Thank you so much and what do you mean family mom?**_

_**Definition's Fan omg: Thank youuu :D I will keep writing.**_

_**kamster4000: Of course! Thank you and you should try and write. Thank you again and I won't quit, I promise.**_

_**AnnaBlissakaIvyB: Thank you for that and I'll try and add them in :D.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Well you're still in suspense lmao. No worrdsssssss lmao :D **_

_**Peddieismylife: :D thank you :D **_

_**Houseofanubislover89: Yes and well they're all criminals. Thank you and yes romance. **_

_**Peddie213: Well they're sort of get along more. And haha just wait a little longer. **_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Thanks and sorry but it's dramatic. Soonish and I will.**_

_**winxgirl1997: I will update soon :D**_


	6. Papa-paparazzi

Eddie held Alvia in his lap and prodded macaroni into her mouth. She opened her mouth obediently and chewed on the macaroni. She tightly gripped Eddie's jacket like it was a lifeline.

"Is that good?" Eddie asked. Alvia cooed happily. Patricia smiled and looked at Nicholas who was dipping chicken nuggets in his Honey mustard.

"What are we going to do after this?" Patricia asked her coparent.

"Well there's the place that KT found where the kids could make cupcakes and cookies and stuff," Eddie said. He took a sip of his drink. "And I was thinking about something," He said.

"Which is?" Patricia asked digging into her salad.

"Kids don't like change much, right?" He said.

"Yeah, so?" Patricia asked.

"Well I don't think we should be switching them between houses," He said.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"We need a house to share, a brand new place," He said.

"I don't want to move in with you," She said.

"Listen neither do I. But I was thinking of finding a nice mansion, where we can have our own personal space and the kids will like it," He said. "Trust me I don't want to leave my home either, but neither of our places are kid friendly," He said. Patricia looked down at her food and played with her fork. The last thing she wanted was to move, besides she had a fucking weed garden she had to take care of. But then again the kids would be living between Los Angeles and Nevada. Where would they go to school? She rubbed her temples.

"Okay fine, but whenever I want I'm going back to my own house," She said.

"Deal," Eddie said reaching out his hand. Patricia grabbed it and they shook. Alvia let out a screech and Eddie's eyes darted to her. He had accidendly gotten food on her chest and she didn't know how to get it off.

"Eh eh," Alvia cried. Eddie wiped it up with a napkin.

"Sorry, Liv," Eddie said. Alvia put her head into his shirt then sneezed. Eddie groaned and removed her from his shirt. Patricia laughed at him. "Shut up," He said wiping it off.

"Aw, she's sniffly," Patricia said.

"Yeah, I see," Eddie said. As Eddie cleaned himself up he saw his phone light up. He picked it up and scrolled through his text from KT.

~Bad news

Eddie crinkled his eyebrows. That doesn't sound good.

-What?

~Our drug supplier was arrested.

_Fuck. Fuck Fuck._ Eddie thought.

-Like his whole drug place is gone?

~Yep, so we're screwed.

Eddie groaned out loud and Patricia looked up raising her eyebrow.

"What's up?" She asked. Eddie put his phone away.

"Noting," He said.

"You look like you need a drink," She said.

"Where do you get your drugs from?" He asked. Patricia almost choked.

"What?" She asked.

"Drugs, where do you get the drugs you're always busted with from?' He asked.

"None of your business," She said. Like she was about to tell him she was a drug dealer. "Besides, I was not proven guilty, so there were no drugs," She said.

"Not that last time," He said. "You have about 50 hours of community service to do," He said.

"Why do you know all my sentences and charges? I thought I was just some stupid reality TV star," She said.

"And the mother of my children," He said. Patricia slightly squirmed. That felt so weird. Mother of his children? Ugh even if it was true it was weird.

"I guess," Patricia said.

"I'm done," Nicholas announced. Patricia looked at his plate and smiled. He did eat it all.

"Alright, then lets go munchkins," She said picking him up. He held onto her around her neck and rested his head on her shoulder. "You're a big boy," She said.

"Am I a good boy?" He asked.

"A very good boy," She said holding him close. She carried him outside. Oh great more paparazzi. Eddie pushed through the crowd getting them to their Escalade. Patricia and Eddie buckled up the kids then jumped in the car. Paparazzi was trying to crawl at the car. Alvia started to whimper. Eddie gritted his teeth and honked on the horn.

"I'm not afraid to run these motherfuckers over," He said to Patricia. She sighed.

"Just wait it out," She said. So they did wait. 30 minutes, nothing changed. Eddie gritted his teeth and then put the car in drive. As the engine roared people started to scatter. "You're going to run them over!" Patricia screeched. "Weaselface watch out!"

"I know what I'm doing, woman," Eddie said as he tore through the crowd.

"Remember, there are children in here," Patricia said as he drove like a mad man.

"I know that, that's why I'm doing this," He said. She groaned as he kept driving.

"Momma," Alvia called. Patricia turned around. "Where going?"

"We're going to get some cookies and cupcakes," Patricia answered. Alvia nodded and smiled.

* * *

The new family walked into the bakery. They were taken to the kitchen by KT who was already there. Patricia couldn't help but roll her eyes at the girl. She seriously had to be here? It was supposed to be family time. Not KT and family time. God, could this man not handle himself? She thought sullenly. She walked past the girl and sat down at one of the chairs. She sat Nicholas down and propped up Alvia in a highchair.

A lady with bright red hair walked in and smiled. She looked 20 at the most, and that was pushing it.

"Hi I'm Candi," Candi said.

"I like candy," Nicholas said.

"Heheh you're cute but Candi is my name silly," The lady said. Okay this chick was acting more like she was 16 in Patricia's mind.

"Let's get started," Patricia said. She officially was going to start a new rule. No women she didn't approve of around her children. She didn't know why but she really didn't like this.

"Right, so pick a cookie type, a cupcake type with your groups then we'll all make a special cake together," Candi said happily. Patricia resisted the urge to roll her eyes and showed Nicholas the list of cookies and cupcakes.

"What do you want to make baby boy?" She asked. Nicholas pointed to chocolate chunk cookies and vanilla cupcakes with cream inside. "Good choice," She said. She glanced over to Eddie, Alvia and KT, who was on her golden Blackberry.

"That," Alvia said pointing to a sugar cookie.

"Don't you want chocolate chips?" Eddie asked her.

"No," She boomed.

"Okay which cupcake?" Eddie asked.

"That," She said pointing to Oreo cupcake. "And that," She said pointing to a chocolate cupcake.

"Okay," Eddie said. "KT you wanna make something?" He asked.

"I'm good," KT said.

"Come on, it's a family thing, you're like family," He said.

"Oh so are you two like a divorced couple?" Candi asked pointing to Patricia and Eddie. "And is this your new wife? I see that a lot actually," She said.

"No, these are our godkids, well now our kids but we aren't dating and that's my assistant," Eddie said. KT waved not looking up.

"Oh, well that's fun," Candi said happily.

"Yes, so so fun," Patricia mumbled. She could not be around happy people for too long. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**More fluffies because I love the fluffies. Sorry this wasn't a sooner update but it's sorta long so that sort of make up for it? Yeah? Well I hope you enjoyed. Comment opinions, ideas, anything just talk to me. Love you guys byeeeeee!**_

_**Guest: Thank you and it should be interesting :D. **_

_**Candylandg: Thank you and aw that'd be cute :D thank you again.**_

_**Definition's Fan omg: thank you thank you sooo much! yes they are becoming softies. **_

_**kamster4000: Yes romantical time! Thank you haha that means a lot. Make me blush. Maybe I will soon, I've been thinking about making one.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Yepperz. Thank you :D**_

_**winxgirl1997: I hope this was soon.**_

_**Peddie213: Yes they do and its just going to be more exciting**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and you'll see**_

_**houseofanubislover89: Thank youuu, yepp and romance is good.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Thank you and you'll see hehe but yeah Mick is a little dumb.**_

_**Owlcityswiftie19: Thank you I hope you liked this too**_


	7. Pool day

The dessert baking trip came out pretty good. A few batches of cupcakes and cookies then they went to Patricia's place. The kids wanted to go swimming so they all sat outside.

Eddie laid in the chair in some swimming trunks and sunglasses, KT next to him. They were going over business. He wanted as the kids played in the pool. Nicholas was dragging Alvia around in her floaty with his little water wings on. Security and a lifeguard waited on the sides. His jaw dropped when he saw Patricia.

She wore a bright red bikini. It was a string bikini that hugged her tightly. The top half was held together in the front by a gold ring. She looked hot. Really hot and sexy and Eddie defiantly noticed.

She sat down under her own little cabana with her servants around her. She watched the pool intently making sure the kids were okay. Fans blew on her with constant mist.

"You need a bucket for that drool?" KT asked. Eddie looked over at her.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"Uh you're drooling over Patricia," She said.

"No I'm not," He said. "I'm going in the water," He said getting up. KT shook her head at her boss. Eddie walked to the pool and jumped in. Alvia screeched and giggled while Nicholas laughed as water splashed on them.

"Cut that out," Patricia scolded. Eddie ran a hand through his wet hair and Patricia stared at his glistening body. He did look damn good. She quickly dismissed the thought.

Eddie grabbed up Alvia and carried her around the pool. The baby smiled at her new Daddy. He was definitely faster than her brother. Nicholas was trying to swim and Patricia smiled. She got up and got into the pool.

The two parents definitely did have bonds with the kids. Nicholas was a Momma's boy and Alvia was a Daddy's girl. Eddie likes Alvia. Girls are his thing so a mini one works too. He wants to make sure she doesn't turn into some sort of slut. He hates sluts. Well in strip clubs it's okay but other times no. Patricia was never really friends with girls so a raising a boy shouldn't be too hard.

Soon the sunset came and it was fine for dinner. Eddie, Patricia, Alvia and Nicholas sat at the outdoor table while KT went inside. The dinner was a tropical theme. Patricia sipped her Pina Colada and watched the kids eat.

"It's hot," Nicholas complained as he ate the Jerk Chicken.

"Eat this," Eddie said handing over a plate of coconut shrimp and fries. Nicholas smiled and started eating. Alvia tipped her head back as she drank her fruit punch.

"Alvia slow down," Patricia said. Alvia's eyes glanced over to her. Patricia pulled the sippy cup from the child's mouth, revealing a red stain to her mouth. "You look like you drank blood," She teased. Alvia giggled and raised her arms out to her. Patricia kissed her head and Eddie smiled. She was a really good mom and hot chick. Maybe she wasn't too bad. No she wasn't bad at all. She was perfect.

After dinner the kids decided they wanted to stay outside longer. So Patricia set up her huge movie screen and the kids were in floatable beds in the waterpark of a pool zone. So they were watching Disney movies while Eddie and Patricia sat in the pool drinking martini's, floating along the lazy river.

"I have a proposal for you," Eddie said.

"What kind of proposal?" Patricia asked turning her chair towards him with her remote.

"Let's go on a date," Eddie said. Patricia spit out her drink and coughed a little. A date? With him?

"Uh I don't know, I don't date," Patricia said turning herself back around.

"Come on, we're bound to develop feelings, we're raising kids, basically living together," He said.

"I don't date," Patricia said firmly.

"Just one date Patricia, if you hate it then I'll drop it. Deal?" Eddie asked holding out his hand.

"Deal," Patricia said shakily grabbing his hand. No way in hell would a date with him be enjoyable. She looked over the horizion of the city which was lite up. She looked around the lazy river/pool and saw the kids just floating along watching the movie and eating cupcakes.

* * *

By 12 everyone was asleep except Patricia. She was now in drug dealer mode. She stood in all black with her hand on her waist. Jerome stood next to her. They were waiting for a client.

"How's being a mommy going?" Jerome asked.

"Fine," Patricia answered.

"How's the player of a godfather?" He asked.

"Fine," Patricia answered.

"Alright, what's up?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked turning her head to him.

"Being quiet, not insulting. That isn't the Patricia Williamson way," He said.

"I'm going on a date with him," She said.

"What are you trying to do steal his credit card?" He asked.

"No, it's just a date," She said.

"I didn't know you dated," He said.

"Well it's just a one time thing," She said. There was a ring of footsteps and Patricia gripped her gun. Jerome did the same. There was crashing and stuff.

"On the ground now, we're not afraid to shoot," Patricia threatened as they edged through the alley. There was a shadow and Patricia followed it cocking the gun. She aimed to shoot then quickly stopped. "Nicolas Axel Williamson!" Patricia exclaimed at her soon.

"Whoa that's your kid?" Jerome asked.

"How did you get here?" Patricia asked.

"I snuck into your car, I wanted to go with you," Nicholas said. Patricia rubbed her temples and looked around. If she missed this deal then she might as well kiss her life away. She quickly walked to the car with him and hid him in the backseat.

"You stay here, I don't want you coming out. Do you understand me?" Patricia asked seriously.

"Yes mommy, I'm sorry," Nicholas apologized. Patricia did say anything and left the car locking the door.

"He followed me," She said to Jerome.

"I thought you said he was asleep," He said.

"I thought so but I guess he saw me leaving and joined," She said. There was a loud bang and glass shattered. Gun shots. Patricia and Jerome took cover. This night was just going great.

* * *

_**So tada! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was a little short but I like drama. There will be a peddie date. Tell me any ideas for the power couples dates and just tell me opinions. The things they were floating around in the pool in were like what Meredith was floating in during the Bratz movie if you saw that. Bye guys love you!**_

_**houseofanubisfan2: Thank you and I will!**_

_**Houseofanubislover89: Thank you again lmao. Love falling is in progress.**_

_**Guest: Feeling starting now!**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you as usual.**_

_**winxgirl1997: Can do.**_

_**Peddieismylife: Yess and we'll see.**_

_**Peddie213: My guidance counselor is too happy, I don't like her. You'll see and thanks.**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: And neither would Patricia unless she was forced. He likes to know things about her.**_

_**YackAttack: Haha that's good and eh that's what Eddie pays her for. Haha she'll back off. **_


End file.
